Brig. Gen. Frederick N. Carr
|image = Current uniform = |-| As a soldier = |-| Old Skin Rendition = |imagecaption = Carr and his Elephant Hunter Mk.II |Nickname = *Strongman *Fred *Master Gunner (As Master Gunnery Sergeant) *Freddy |Occupication = Officer |Rank = *2000-2001: Private *2001-2002: Private first class *2002-2003: Specialist *2004-2005: Corporal *2005-2007: Sergeant, Staff Sergeant to First Sergeant *2007-2010: Master Sergeant to Sergeant Major of the Army *2010-2012: Warrant Officer *2012-2013: Second Lieutenant *2013-2014: First Lieutenant *2015-2016: Captain *2017-2018: Major *2018-2020: Lieutenant Colonel *2020-2022: Colonel *2022-present: Brigadier General |affiliation = Armed Forces of United Blocks |Nationality = American |Status = Alive |birthDate = September 26, 1983 (Tuesday) (aged 36) |death = N/A |Killed By = N/A |species = Human |gender = |height = *Until being a Specialist: 1.78 m *From Corporal and current: 1.88 m |weight = Japanese-American |eyes = Dark blue |hair = Black |status = Married |spouse = Althea Furukawa (m.2017-present) |Weapon(s) = *Elephant Hunter *Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II *Hero *"Rampage" *Military Eagles *"Supervisor" *"Punishment" *Desert Eagle *Old Revolver *Combat Knife |Equipment = *Bullet-Proof Vest *Frag Grenade *PackBot }} Brig. Gen. Frederick N. (Nakamura) Carr (フレデリック カー) is a Brigadier General and commanding officer of Armed Forces of United Blocks (particularly the Army, Navy and Marine) and one of the main characters of all playable characters in the Pixel Gun 3D story mode. Appearance He is a well-built American man of Japanese descent. He has black hair (with a quiff-like standing hair on the back), dark-blue eye color, fairly large build and a large nose. During his early years until being ranked as a Specialist (an in-between of Private first class and Corporal), he weighed only 75 kg due to him not being too muscular at the time. Later, starting from being a Corporal, as he exercised during free time, he have gained more muscle and weighed 90 kg as a result. As a Sergeant, in his military appearance, he dons the desert-camouflage military uniform and the bullet-proof vest with two front pockets and the "US ARMY" embroidery (now removed in the current uniform). He also wears the brown boots. His second military uniform consists of the plate carrier, reinforced helmet, brown gloves, desert-camouflaged uniform (same as that of the first uniform), arm/knee/haunch pads, and the bullet-proof vest. His uniform as an officer consists of an attire typical for the commissioned officers. He dons the dark-brown/dark-blue coat, pants, black shoes and a cap. Biography He was born as a second child in September 26, 1983 in San Francisco, California, United Blocks. He traces his grandparents (who immigrated to the United Blocks after the Hiroshima H-Bomb attack) back to the post-world war year in America where the Japanese people residing there suffered discrimination and were even called "Jap", a contemptuous term used to refer to a Japanese personhttps://www.dictionary.com/browse/jap. His father was an American while his mother was a Japanese. While in the elementary years, his dream to become a soldier was opposed by his father while his mother supported his dream, knowing that he would show patriotism, but he decided to temporarily cast aside his dream until he finished high school so as not to anger his father. Finally, he entered the military school after he finished his high school at the age of 17 to become a soldier. It is known that he can speak both English and Japanese (due to his ancestry) fluently. During his visit to Japan in 1996 during vacation, he and his family met their distant relatives that his parents have contact with with e-mail or telegraph (during the older times). There, he met Althea Furukawa, (three years old at the time) who is more than 10 years younger than him and more than twice lighter than him, who will soon become his girlfriend and became friends with one of her friends. History Carr enlisted himself as a soldier in the Army as he wished after graduating high school. Roughly five months later, he was promoted to Lance Corporal, and then to Corporal three months later, both due to his behavior and skills. In a long run, he enjoyed his life in the military school as he is ready to be a future soldier. He graduated from the military school 5 years later. After graduation, he enlisted himself in the army as a Private. There, he introduced himself before the large groups of combined new and old soldiers. He also explained his strengths and weaknesses and his talents. As well, he said he was skilled with sniper weapons, and thus said he will be helping the soldiers (as well as people) that are in need. After he explained in front of the audiences, the audiences have congratulated and later became friends with him. Fazed with multiple soldiers, he was shocked that he knew that he gained support among the soldiers. Nevertheless, he tried to be modest at first. When not in active duty, he enjoys the following activities: *Exercising *Target practicing *Weapon testing for effectiveness evaluation *Occasionally meeting his distant relatives *Talking to fellow high-ranking officers (if these people jave time). *Playing first-person shooter games (ocassionally when the war or terrorism did not occur) *Training fellow soldiers and enlists to be fit for war. *Talking to fellow high-ranking non-comissioned officers when they are not on duty. Courtship and Marriage Since the year 2016, when he was ranked as a Captain, he was mentioned by his distant relative, Althea Furukawa (who worked in Los Angeles after graduating from college from Japan), to be her future husband. He is convinced that he needs to be married since he never dated with any woman during his early years (though he occasionally interacted with Althea), till his early thirties. Soon, he met her face-to-face during his day off after she said that he will meet her in her apartment. There, he can be seen embarrassed (while being head over heels) in front of her since he never had a first-hand experience in dating and courtship. Soon, he later overcame these obstacles since he knew that he got a right woman, due to her good characters and looks. There, he sent her to his parents if they would approve of his relationship, and he told his parents that she is a kind and caring woman. First, he asked his parents if they approve it, too (they approved). So, his parents, convinced, approved of their relationships, giving them a go-signal to be dating with each other and then proceed with courtship. The dating have lasted for one year, 2 months as he and and Althea have been often busy with their works during the weekdays, while they are free every weekends (mostly applied to Althea). During the early years of relationships, he experienced his first love with her, since he needed to have a family soon, since he During the later periods of dating, he began courtships with her during one or two weekends per week. Soon, after a year of courtship, he and Althea decided that they will be married. First, they needed plans before their marriage, since they need to be ready to reduce stress in terms of preparations. After eight weeks of preparation, they are ready to be married. During their wedding ceremony, he and Althea experienced their life-changing event, which is that they will become together in their later years. The wedding ceremony was attended by his relatives and fellow soldiers working with him. After the wedding ceremony was finished, they experienced their joy in living together in marriage, as Althea showed her tears in doing so. 2019 Middle East Attacks More information about this conflict is here. As the terrorists have been commonplace in Middle East, there are local polices who struggled to keep the terrorists from plaguing their country from terrorist attacks. As terrorism worsened, many countries have faced their ultimate enemy. Aware of this, Colonel Carr have told his superiors about that if the army will be dispatched to the Middle East to fight against the terrorists. His superiors have told him that they are ready for the combat. What shocked Colonel Carr even more is that whenever the terrorists are driven out of their country just to commit terrorist acts elsewhere, since he knew that his distant relatives from Japan will be plagued with terrorist threats from outsiders. Hours later, he and the fellow soldiers (high-ranking and normal) that are assigned for desert warfare are dispatched to the Middle East to fight against millions of terrorists that have been plaguing the citizens in the Middle East. However, it is not only Middle East that are plagued with terrorism, but also around the world who are greeted with the terrorist activities from Middle East, such as in Japan, China, Greece, and many more. As there are many Middle East terroristsHe called them "no-accounts" according to one fellow officer being in many countries to sow terror, the army have realized that they are outnumbered by terrorist from one to four. Having learned from this, Colonel Carr began to respect his superiors as he was commanded to ask for its allied countries for assistance. These countries include Japan, Germany, Australia, United Kingdom, and Belgium. There, he assisted the higher-ranked officers in times of need. Fortunately, Colonel Carr was able to keep the terrorists at bay by summoning his soldiers equipped with high-powered and accurate assault rifles so as to snipe the terrorist in extremely long range just with automatic fire. Later, after three years of fighting, the remaining 157 terrorists who survived have been forced to surrender seeing that everything is hopeless. They have been in the international tribunal for their crimes against humanity. During the trial, Colonel Carr held his role as the supervisor for the trial to ensure safety and order, which means, no outbursts, no nothing. After months of trial, the verdict has been decided. During the execution, he ensured that no photography of any kind is allowed during the execution so as not to antagonize the country of the terrorists. After the war, he was awarded for showing bravery and loyalty in his task of halting the terrorist progress, and was promoted to a Brigadier General rank. His wife, Althea Furukawa, showed up as one of the spectators, crying in her joy. Evil Bug Cyber Attack See Evil Bug Cyber Attack Colonel Carr was already preoccupied with the war in Middle East when he was requested by his superiors to be an additional supervisor for the team of military programmers who are trying to fight against online threats that ravaged the world. He reluctantly agreed, but he did so truly since he was said by the superiors that he will hold that role should the situation requires it (e.g. When his superior in question is unable to fulfill his duty as a supervisor). In the meantime, he was put under stress as he was given two roles. Nevertheless, he was able to accomplish these goals well despite this since his rank usually involves commanding the soldiers. Conflicts Involved *2019 Middle East Attacks *Evil Bug Cyber Attack *Middle East Terrorist Kidnapping Incident Personality Colonel Carr is a soldier with a firm fighting spirit, even to the point of being trigger-happy for weeks (as a soldier, but was virtually dwindled from the time he became an officer) when the war raged. However, deep in his heart, he has a caring personality to the people who are in need (including the wounded soldiers of the allied forces and their respective military leaders). Now, as a commissioned officer as a Colonel, he maintains his strict nature only in his career, when it comes to unsatisfactory results that he may be about to receive. During his life before being drafted to the army, he is quite energetic, athletic (he played as a member of the football team), and friendly towards other people. In his high school years, he had more friends that are close to him since his early years in school. As a sergeant, he became energetic as he was given a commanding role for the soldiers. There, he became more resilient and strict whenever he noticed unruly soldiers disobeying his commands, except if dire situations (e.g. lacking ammunition supply) permits what the soldiers did. When he became an officer, he felt as if the burden he had experienced before has been reduced, if not eradicated. There, he was more calm and skillful in commanding skills as time went on. Relationships *Althea Furukawa = His wife. *Melody Carr (b. 2019) = His daughter. *Ursula Carr = His niece *Oscar N. Carr = Older brother *Matilda Carr (b. 1988) = Younger sister Quote Abilities List of skills performed as a soldier (until being a sergeant major): *Bullet-Proof Vest = Severely reduces enemy damage, disables ALL negative effects. It as well nullifies all one-shot kill possibilities even from overpowered weapons (including the same that resulted from the infamous power-creeping 14.1.0 update). *'Sniper Rifle' = Deals devastating damage on enemies (the headshot is even worse) using any sniper weapons. *'Melee' = Unleashes the Combat Knife as a melee weapon when in face-to-face combat. *'Frag Grenade' = Hurls the said grenade to deal massive blast radius on enemies. *'Bayonet' = Unleashes the bayonet when using a weapon with that attachment. *'Automatic Rifle' = Uses the Killer Rifle or assault rifles to unleash multiple bullets at once. *'Total Destruction' = Equips the "Rampage" to swarm high-fire rate bullets combined with 100000-round box magazine and perfect accuracy, dealing devastating damage. *'Bazooka Blaster' = Equips with a rocket launcher weapons (e.g. Apocalypse) to attack his enemies. *'Combo Attack' = Use ALL of the above abilities at once. *'Invulnerability' = Equips with the Ballistic Armor so as for him to remain invulnerable to ALL sources of attacks. *'Trigger-happy' = then-Sergeant Carr uses dual SMGs to attack multiple opponents until they run out of ammo. *'Bullet Bouncer' = Uses a Ballistic Shield so he can rebound ALL incoming projectiles, be it bullets or even rockets. *'Command' = then-Sergeant Major Carr commands his soldiers to attack the enemy. List of skills performed as an officer: *'Ambush' = Uses any handgun hidden from his pocket so he will attack the enemy during dire situations. *'Commanding finesse' = He contacts with the commanding soldier to pass instructions to the soldiers. Physical Attributes *Height: 1.88 m *Weight: 90 kg *BMI: 25.5 *Blood type: B Trivia *He shares the same height of Bill Clinton, the former president in the US. **He is as well the tallest character in the game, standing 6'2". **Excluding robotic enemies used as characters, he is the heaviest of all characters, weighing 90 kg. *He is one of the soldiers who have trigger-happy tendencies when going into war. This was stopped when he became a sergeant. *He is seen blindfiring with his Killer Rifle. *The day he was born is concurrent to the real-world event = The nuclear false arms incident. *He seems to have an interest in Humvee, the armored vehicle for military purposes. *He enjoys equipping the military-themed weapon as one of his signature weapons. **The same goes for the desert-camouflage ones. *He can be seen with the weapon similar to the Nightmare Fuel. *His talents (outside his career time) involve cooking and cracking jokes (mostly juvenile and SFW ones) for entertainment purposes. *His uniform's appearance occasionally changes due to the author's need to improve the design. Now, his uniform consists of a bulletproof vest, hard helmet, gloves, knee/elbow pads, and the revised badge. *Unlike Althea Furukawa, he has the fondness of larger vehicles (be it SUVs and sedans that are mostly American-made). *It is known that his religious affiliation is Protestant, probably either Lutheran or Methodist, according to speculations regarding his bio concerning with his birth certificate. *He was debuted in one of the author's artworks in December 8, 2017. **Supposedly, the author have planned Col. Frederick N. Carr to be ranked Sergeant, but then when creating the thread about him, he decided to consider him a colonel. *His skin as a commissioned officer is available as a Royale Avatar. *His dark-brown uniform as a commissioned officer resembles that of the WWII-era "Army Greens". *He fully supported the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy starting from high school era until now, but decided to make it private so as not to offend or marginalize other people. References Gallery File:Younger_and_Older_carr.jpg|Younger and older Carr File:US_Army_Soldier.jpg|Debut as a Staff Sergeant (c. 2005) File:20180409121843.png|First Sergeant Carr (c. 2007) Colonel with cylindrical pump-action shotgun.jpg|then-Command Sergeant Major Carr with the weapon similar to that of Nightmare Fuel. (c. 2009) File:New_attire.png|then-Sergeant Carr's uniform revision. (from late 2018) File:2019-08-20_23.39.54.png|Sergeant First Class Carr File:Corporal_Carr.jpg|Corporal Carr in late October 2005 (before promotion to Sergeant) File:Mission_debriefing.jpg|Lieutenant Colonel Carr in the mission debriefing for the 2019 Middle East Attacks File:Colonel_Carr's_family.jpg|His family (c. 2024) File:2019-09-16_20.51.22.png|then-Colonel interacting with other officers in 2020. File:Frederick_Carr_with_his_teenage_photo.jpg|Brig. General Carr showing his 15-year old picture of himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages with content warnings